Uncle Jasper, why do you wear long sleeve shirts?
by capitaine-awesome
Summary: Jasper and young Renesmee have a conversation on why Jasper's body is covered in scars.


Uncle Jasper, why are you wearing longsleeve shirts?

A/N: This story is an idea that has been roaming around in my head for some time. I don't know yet if I want to keep this a one shot or if this will develop into a story. 

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, nor the Twilight franchise. Wish I would though.

**Renesmee's POV**

I was sitting with Uncle Jasper outside on the grass. He was reading a story to me and the sun was shining. I always like the sunny days, it makes everybody glitter. Uncle Jasper read the many words but I was paying attention to his hand. There were white lines, curved like circles. There were so many white lines. Mommy and Daddy didn't have those. Why did only Uncle Jasper have them?

"What's wrong sweetheart?" he asked sitting me on his lap and laying aside the book. "Why are you worried?"

"Uncle Jasper?" I looked up at his nice smile. He had always a nice smile, but I liked Uncle Emmy's smile better. "Why are you always wearing long sleeve shirts?" I waited for an answer. Uncle Jasper didn't say anything. "Is it because of the lines?" I asked gently touching one of them on his neck.

"It's nothing to worry about." he said, but I didn't believe him. There were so many lines and he never wore shirts like Auntie Alice without any sleeves where you could see everything.

"You're lying." I frowned at him.

"It's a long story." he whispered.

"Tell it to me." I begged him, putting my arms around his neck. "Please Uncle Jasper."

"Nessie, do you know what family means?" he asked me.

"Mommy, Daddy, Grandpa, Grandma, Uncle Emmy, Auntie Rose and Alice and You." I proudly named all the names of the people living with me.

"It's the people we love, right?" he asked me.

"Correct." I said. I still did not understand why he was wearing long sleeve shirts.

"Why are you the only one with lines?" I asked pulling down the neckline of his shirt. There were even more lines!

"Nessie, many years ago there was a big fight." Uncle Jasper started explaining.

"Why was there a fight?" I didn't like fights. Daddy always tells me that fighting is bad. "You weren't in it, right? Uncle Jazzy?" I was scared. I didn't want Uncle Jazzy to get hurt.

"To answer your first question, there was a fight because bad people wanted to do bad things to other people. You're safe here Nessie." I hugged Unle Jazzy real tight.

"You were in it." I whispered.

"That's right, honey. I'm okay now." he rocked me gently humming Daddy's song for me. Daddy always hummed it much better.

"Is the big fight why you have the lines?" I let go of his neck again and sat up.

"Yes, Nessie."

"Is having lines bad?" I asked.

"Having lines is not bad Nessie. There are two kinds of hurt, honey. Hurt that you feel in your heart and hurt that you feel on your body."

I didn't really understand. "So the lines are body hurt?"

"Nessie, I need you to know, that many years ago there were people who were not my family."

"Did they give you the lines?" I asked.

"They did give me the lines."

"I don't want you to get hurt!" I wailed holding tight to Uncle Jazzy again.

"I'm allright now Nessie. I promise. Look at me, I'm happy." he smiled really broad, but it wasn't like Emmy.

"Are you really fine?" I asked.

"I promise you Nessie. I am fine. I have a wonderful wife, your Aunt Alice, a wonderful family with many people that I love and the best niece that I could wish for."

"Who is that?" I asked.

"You." Uncle Jasper tickled me. I couldn't stop giggling.

"So many years ago you lived with people who hurt your body and that's why you have so many scars?" I recapped.

He nodded. "Nessie, It's important that you know that family means that you love eachother." He explained.

"Like Mommy loves Daddy?" I asked.

Uncle Jasper laughed. "That too." I didn't understand why this was funny. "Also, how Grandma loves you and how you love Mommy."

"Those people they were not your family?"

"No."

"Can Grandpa Carlisle make the lines go away?" I asked.

"Those lines they will stay with me." Uncle Jasper explained.

"But Grandpa Carlisle makes hurt go away." I was confused.

"If Grandpa Carlisle could make the lines go away, he would. I promise."

"I don't want you to remember." I wailed.

"Honey, remembering is nothing bad. The lines are a part of who I am." he calmed me down. I could feel it.

"Then why don't you ever wear shirts without sleeves?" If remembering was not bad, why was he covering up the lines?

"I don't want to think a lot about it." he sighed.

"Does it make you sad thinking about it?" I was curious.

"Yes and No. I know that bad things have happened, but that will never happen again, because now I am safe and happy with my family. I look at Aunt Alice or You for example and I am happy." he hugged me. I hugged him back, putting my arms around his neck and held on tight.

"I want you to be happy, Uncle Jazzy." I muttered.

"Thank you Nessie."

"Where are those people now?"

"Far... far away. Nessie, I don't want you to worry." he patted my back.

"I'm not worried." I he explained. "Mommy and Daddy protect me, but who is going to take care of you?" I asked looking up to him.

Jasper chuckled. "That is the single most sweetest thing that I have ever heard Darling."

"So, who is going to take care of you if bad people come?" Somebody had to protect Uncle Jasper!

"Uncle Emmett, Aunt Alice, Aunt Rose, Grandpa Carlisle, Grandma Esme, your Mother, your Father and I, we protect eachother. And if you need protection sweety, then it's not just your Mother and Father who will protect you, all of us will."

"Love you." I gave Uncle Jasper a peck on the cheek.

"Love you too, Ness."

I got off his lap again and picked up the book that we were reading before.

**Please Review. I seriously want to hear your thoughts on this one. Opions, thoughts, critique, etc... are welcome.**

Thanks go out to all my readers, reviewers and beta-readers.


End file.
